


Misadventures in Askr

by juan_776



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Multi, multiple characters, series of mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: A series of misadventures in the overcrowded Askr castle. Follow the lords of the FE universe as they try to both deal with the war of the dead and deal with each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Lost Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this here as well from my FF account.

A new morning dawned on the Askr castle. The sun shined in the room of the Holy Knight, Sigurd. He woke up in his bed, some pain swelling in his body. He doesn't remember anything last night other than him going to get something to eat. Looking at his, his wife wasn't at his side.

"Early riser..." He chuckled as he tried and stand up. It took a bit of effort but he was able to walk. He didn't know why but he felt...a bit sore for some reason. Shaking it off, he headed to the courtyard where he sees his two teammates, Tailtiu and Amelia, and the summoner himself, Kiran. Tailtiu was blasting her Thoron attack at the dummies with the other two watching. Not only was the Thoron creating craters with each dummy she destroyed, she kinda tore up the garden by messing up the flowers and plants. Tailtiu yelled as she fired another blast at the last dummy, sparks flew all over the ruined garden. She grinned as Amy clapped her hands.

"Great job, Tailtiu! Those Thoron attacks are getting stronger and stronger!" Amy rooted for her. Tailtiu giggled as she blushed a bit.

"Thanks, Amy. So, shall we continue? I got some more energy to spare!"

"I think that's enough, Tailtiu. We don't need the royals barking at us." Kiran chuckled as she chuckled nervously. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we shouldn't do any more damage here..."

"Right, so what's next?" The Thunder Noble asked.

"We have a task for today." Sigurd walked towards his two partners and Kiran. "Have anyone seen Genny?"

"Still asleep in her bed." Amy answered, putting her ax on her back. Kiran left to wake up the sleeping Cleric. The three gathered around in the garden as they sat on the dirt.

"With the invasion of the dead, the royals want us to scoop out a nearby populated forest to make sure the inhabitants are safe from the dead." Sigurd explained to the two, who nodded in understanding. The trio then went to the mess hall to get their fill in before setting out. As they filled their trays with pancakes, they see another comrade that aids them from time to time. The Eye Spy Nina, who was reading this week's issue of her favorite manga, was sitting alone at a table with her omelet. Sigurd, Tailtiu, and Amy joined her and sat with her at her table.

"Yo, Nina!" Tailtiu called out to her as she sat next to the archer. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her comic. "Still reading those yaoi mangas? I never get those..." Nina's eyes shot up at Tailtiu as they sat around the table.

"Look, it's the best thing that ever graced man and beastkind. A retainer falling for his liege's son? You can't write that shit!" She grinned so excitedly as she took a bite out of her omelet, going back to reading.

"Still. I feel it's just another sappy romance manga. Try reading shounen sometime! It's pretty epic and awesome!" Tailtiu recommended with a smile, earning a glare from Nina.

"Oh yeah, people screaming to get stronger is SOOO much better than true love!" Tailtiu growled at her.

"If we are done with the manga talk," Sigurd interrupted, trying not to let this go any further downhill. "Nina, just so you are aware, we are tasked to scoop out a nearby forest village to make sure no army of the dead gets in."

"Right. Should I go with you all? Those high ups in the dead army could be there..."

"Wouldn't hurt to have backup." Sigurd agreed with Genny approaching the group, her hair somewhat made with a look on her face saying 'don't talk to me until I eat.' She sat down next to Amy. Her tray was filled with a mountain of pancakes as she began eating, not saying a word to her friends.

"Good morning, Genny!" Amy chirped happily.

"Mm..." She groaned out, eating a flapjack. Sigurd chuckled as he drinks his juice.

"Don't take it personally, Amy. She isn't a morning person but I'm glad she is here. Now we can head out in a group." Sigurd explained with everyone nodding in agreement. They then ate breakfast and enjoyed each other company even if there is some bickering here and there. When they finished their meals, they went to their separate rooms to prep themselves for the mission at hand. They all met at the castle's main entrance, all are ready to go.

"Alright girls," Sigurd started, opening the gates. The morning sun shines in their faces as it was mildly warm. A great start to a busy day. "Let's move."

"Right!" They all said in unison. Since the forest is a good distance away by foot, the team boarded a wagon that would take them closer to their destination faster with some help from the smooth-talking Anna. A few hours into the trip, Nina went back to sleep on top of a pile of hay, Tailtiu and Amelia looked out of the window to see the scenery and Genny sat next to Sigurd. She felt the most comfortable around him.

"How do you feel, Genny?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Yup! I'm wide awake now!" She chirped happily. "So do you really think the army of the dead will be there?"

"A man from the village did manage to get here without being spotted by the dead, so I think we should take this seriously."

"Yeah, you could be right..."

"Do you think that lady will be there?" Amy asked, moving away from the window and sitting against the wall. "When we saw her yesterday, she ran from us. She got away..." She looked down, thinking that mission a failure.

"It would make the most sense to me." Sigurd agreed. "Maybe this time, we can capture her."

"Do you think we can?" Genny asked with some fear in her voice. "I mean...that time is really powerful..."

"Then stay behind me, Genny. I can take a few magical hits!" He grinned as Genny smiled a bit, happy to be under his protection. The wagon came to a stop, signaling the 5 to unboard the wagon. Tailtiu went over to Nina to wake her up.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as she crackled some of her thunder. The fujoshi jolted up out of her sleep.

"PINEAPPLES...huh?"

"Let's go, haystack. We're here." Tailtiu told her as she went after her friends with Nina team were then greeted by a dense forest, the scent of the swamp overwhelmed their noses and the thick fog made it difficult to see clearly. They braced themselves and went forward, despite the struggles they are currently facing. The path was somewhat clear and Sigurd leading the charge with Genny next to him.

"Okay, if what commander Anna told us is true," Sigurd started, not taking his eyes off of the road. "The village should at the end of this path..." Little did the two know, Tailtiu, Amy, and Nina was engulfed in a white aura before vanishing away from the group.

"Man, it's hard to see out here..." Genny complained. "Tailtiu, could you try and light up the way with your thunder magic?" She didn't get a response as they kept walking. This prompt the two to stop.

"Tailtiu, are you..." Sigurd started before turning around, seeing no one behind them. His eyes widen as Genny whimpered in fear. "Where did everyone go?! Tailtiu?! Amelia?! Nina?!" He called them out with a loud voice as Genny cowered against the tall Knight.

"W-where did they..."

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" Genny was cut off by an all too familiar voice. The two looked behind them and saw the shapeshifter herself, Loki. With her, an army of soldiers.


	2. Training a Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sigurd and his team go to investigate, a clumsy dragon princess goes to her daily training session with her twin brother.

As Sigurd and his team departed, in one of the bedrooms of Kiran's most used units, the dragon princess Kamui was sleeping peaceful and cozily in her incredibly plush bed. The sun shined through the window onto her face but it didn't bother her. As she snored quietly, her older twin brother, Corrin, came into their room with his hands filled with tomes and a staff. Seeing his younger twin still sleeping, he sighed in annoyance.

"Kamui, time to wake up." Corrin told her, knowing she was awake. She groaned in response, turning away from her older brother. He sighed.

"We can't be late for another training session. I rather not want to hear Jacob nor Robin yell at us again..." Kamui sighed, knowing what would happen if they overslept again.

"Alright...fine, I'm up..." She mumbled out, still lying in bed. Corrin grinned, knowing how to get her up fully.

"Alright, then I'll just get a bucket of fountain water then..." He knew this would get a reaction out of her (and would get her pissed off) so...

" ** _I SAID I'M UP!_** " She yelled out, forcing herself out of the sheets and sitting upwards. Her hair was a mess and her white tank top slid down her arm, partially revealing her black bra. Her eyes were forcefully opened to face her twin brother. "It was so comfy too..."

"Great, the first part of your day is done! Now, let's go." He said sarcastically, leaving the door open for Kamui. She slowly rose out of bed, scratching her butt.

"You go ahead without me. I need to get myself together..."

Corrin picked up his weapons. "Okay, but don't take too long. We'll get our breakfast in the fields." With that, Corrin leaves her to get herself together. She first gets to a mirror to fix her hair. "Yet another day, another chance to get magic down and right. Hopefully, things won't end TOO bad unlike a few days ago..." She told herself as she brushed her hair. Meanwhile, Corrin made his way to the courtyard, twirling his staff in his hand. He and Kamui are trying to better themselves as warriors. Corrin became a Hoshidan Royal while Kamui became a Nohrian Royal. When he arrived at the fields, He saw their teachers: Jacob and Female Robin. Robin was sitting on a rock with her cheek in her palm, daggling her Levin sword in between her fingers as Jacob threw his daggers to a target painted on a tree. With skill throws, he hit the bull's eyes every time.

"Pretty impressive, Jacob..." Robin said, not even looking up at him as she looks up, seeing Corrin coming into her view. A small smile appeared on her face. "Corrin! Glad you could make it!"

"Of course! Won't want to miss a session! Kamui should be catching up soon." He got his staff out from his back as Robin stood up. Jacob then led Corrin to another part of the field, leaving Robin to sigh and watch her crush being trained by and spending time with someone else.

"And there he goes. I just hope he..."

"Robin!" The grandmaster turned her head to see the dragon princess rushing towards her. She was fully dressed except her cape was missing. "Sorry! I overslept and nearly put this on backwards..."

"Just glad you made it..." She sighed. She didn't hate Corrin's twin sister but her clumsiness made things more difficult than it needs to be. Still, she needed to get along with her if she wanted a chance with Corrin. "Did you bring your tomes this time?"

"Yeah, I remembered this time!" She grabbed her Fire tome from her bag. The two went deeper into the beautiful garden that was soon to be no more. Once they are a good distance away from everyone, Robin knew that Kamui is (Unintentionally) clumsy but she does try her best at the very least. Kamui took a deep breath and readied her tome.

"Okay..." Robin started, bracing herself. "Let's pick up where we left off a few days ago...barrage attack on that wall!" She pointed to the castle wall. Kamui nodded and opened her fire tome. She let the magic run through her as the tome floated in front of her. She then fired a multitude of fireballs at the wall, creating mini-explosions with each time the attack hit. Robin grinned as Kamui's face lit up in pure excitement and joy.

"Oh my gods! I am actually doing it!" She said loudly, still firing the fireballs.

"Looks like you potential after all, Kamui!" She complimented her. The Grandmaster then noticed the castle wall getting more and more damaged with each fireball that hit it. It became more and more burnt.

"Told you I can do it! I just needed **A LOT** of patience!"

"Uh...Kamui? You might want to..."

Too late. The castle wall finally collapsed from the fireballs. Both the girls' eyes widen as the inside of the castle was visible from the outside. The heroes who were in that hallway at the time were surprised at the collapsed wall and looked at the two culprits. One of the heroes was commander Anna.

"Oh..."

"Shit..." Both of them said.


	3. Lost Allies Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a cell, Tailtiu, Amelia and Genny find their way out and encounter an old foe.

Tailtiu groaned as her eyes flickered open. A sharp pain caused her to stay down for a minute before standing up more slowly. A good look at her surroundings and she sees her two friends and comrades, Amelia and Nina, still unconscious under her. She tries to stand up and wake the two up.

"Amy...Nina...wake up, you two. We need to find Sigurd and Genny and get outta here!" She said as she shook them both, looking at their surroundings. They were in a dirty, mossy environment with no sign of life anywhere. Not to mention they were locked in a cell. There was nothing in the room they were in save for a bucket in the corner.

"Huh...? Is it...time for waffles?" Nina asked, eyes barely opened.

"Yo, yaoi lover, wake up!" She yelled, getting both Amy and Nina up.

"WAFFLES!"

"GAH! Huh...? Where...are we?" Amy asked as her vision came back. When she could see again, her face turned into a face of worry and fear. The two stood up and took in their surroundings. Amy was getting more worried while Nina went to thinking mode, walking around.

"Judging from the looks of things here, we are in some abandoned jail..." Nina concluded, feeling the walls. Amy looked over at the archer.

"H-How? W-Where are we? How did we even get here?"

"I don't know, but I won't find anything out by being stuck in here!" Tailtiu said, pointing her hand towards the wall.

"Do you have your tome to do that?" Ninia asked skeptically.

"I don't need it for small bursts of magic! I hope it works! _**THORON!"**_ She fired somewhat of a massive blast at the stone wall. The thunder magic shattered the wall, leading out into the room for the guards. Tailtiu panted somewhat from using magic without a tome. She leaned against Amelia for support

"T-There, now let's find our weapons and figure out a way back to Sigurd and Genny!" She said with her two friends nodding, bolting out of the cell. As they escaped, they were in the guard room where they found their weapons against the wall and on the desk.

"Oh, nice! There's our stuff!" Tailtiu chirped, picking up her Tome of Thoron.

"Something isn't right here..." Nina said, carefully taking back her bow, watching their surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, putting her axe on her back.

"This seems too easy...where are all the guards?" Tailtiu looks around, seeing that Nina is right.

"Uh...I think...she's right...but I rather not wait here and find out why. Let's just hurry up and bail out of here..." Tailtiu said with slight fear in her voice. The trio made their way out of the building and out into the abandoned village. A dense fog covered the area and what they could see were destroyed structures, ruined crops and the general feeling of emptiness and loneliness. Tailtiu lit her hand up with her magic as Nina led the group in an aimless direction, hoping to find something. After what seems like an eternity of walking, Amy was suddenly attacked by a flame tornado from behind. She screamed in agony as the two other girls were shocked. The blond girl has launched a few feet away, screaming in pain. Tailtiu rushed to the knight's aid as Nina looked around for the culprit.

"A-Amy!? Are you alright?!" She helped her up as she struggled to stand up. She leaned on Tailtiu for support as she breathed heavily.

"I...think I'm okay..." She groaned out, barely standing.

"Alright, whoever you are!" Nina yelled out loud. "Come out from whatever hole you are hiding in and show yourself!"

"With pleasure." A deep voice responded. The trio turned to the source and all of their blood ran cold as the man revealed himself. The king they thought was slain: Surtr. Nina stepped back in pure fear.

"There's no way...no way...we saw you bleed out and beheaded! How in the actual fuck are you alive?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He replied and without another word, he fired another fire tornado at the girls. Nina was paralyzed with fear as death approached. Tailtiu saw this and quickly ran to her aid, deflecting the fire with her thunder magic. As soon as the fire was cleared, Tailtiu wasted no time and opened her tome, firing a Thoron at the flame tyrant. He tried and use his scythe to block the incoming attack but to no avail. The Thoron overpowered him and sent him flying into a building, screaming in pain. Amy recovered a bit of her strength to stand on her own.

"You two, go! Find Sigurd and Genny! I'll catch up!" Tailtiu told the other two.

"W-What about you?!"

"I'll handle Surtr! I'll make him pay for hurting you, Amy!"

Before they could argue about any further, Surtr emerged from the rubble and charged at the teen girls, eyes filled with rage with his scythe raised high.

"Upstart, thunder **BITCH!** " He yelled out, charging at them at high speeds.

" **THORON!** " She fired another blast at the flame king, burying him in a crater in the ground. The ground shook as the blast made contact. Once the smoke cleared, a big hole in the ground where the former king was in appeared.

"Go! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" Tailtiu yelled at her teammates. Amy took the hint and grabbed Nina's hand, booking it away from the area as fast as she could.

XXX

"Genny, you better get behind me..." Sigurd told her in a serious tone as he drew the Tyrfing, eyes not leaving the woman. Genny coward behind him on his horse, whimpering and gripping her staff tightly. Loki grinned at the two, thinking she had them cornered. She ordered her army to overpower them. Genny gripped his cape tightly as Sigurd charged forward, cutting down every soldier that came his way. Genny noticed something, however. As Sigurd was taking out the soldiers, they were disappearing one by one.

"S-Something is off...these people aren't putting up a fight..." Genny commented, Sigurd taking notice as he stops.

"You're right... what's..."

"Gotcha!" Loki interrupted his musings by blasting both him and Genny off of his horse. Her staff's blast caused a good bit of damage to the both of them. Sigurd and Genny struggled to get back on their feet. This gave Loki the change she needed. She walked towards the Holy Knight and kicked him onto his back to face him. He grunted in pain as he sees the prankster tower above him. Genny's eyes widen as she saw her close friend in peril.

"H-Hey! Don't you dare hurt him!" The tiny girl barked out, struggling to stand up.

"Shut up, kid. The adults are talking..." She grinned down at Sigurd. "Now then, let's talk, Sir Sigurd."

"Yeah? What about?" He glared up at her, trying to sit up.

"About you, dear! You see, my new mistress has...taken a liken to you. As I understand it, you have tasted death before, right?"

"So what if I did? Why do you or this 'mistress' of yours need to know?"

"Because..." She planted her heel on his chest to prevent him from moving. He grunted in pain. "Seeing that you been on both sides of the veil, You are the perfect candidate for Hel's army!" She explained.

"You can forget it, Loki. I'm not defecting to the undead side!"

"Dear, you don't have a choice in the matter. You ARE coming with me to see-GAH!"

Loki was blindsided by a shower of arrows, knocking her away from the two comrades. She landed in a pile of boulders. The two turn to see where the arrows came from. They both smiled to see Nina and Amelia.

"Okay, that's enough out of you, boobzilla." Nina spoke up. The two helped Sigurd and Genny up on their feet.

"Yay...the cavalry is here..." Genny smiled at this. As Sigurd stood back up, he noticed that there were only two of them.

"Wait...where's Tailtiu?"

"We need to get back for her! She's holding off Surtr in the forest!" Amelia explained, with Sigurd's eyes widen as the 4 made their way back into the foggy forest with Nina leading. Loki recovered as she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Damn it...lost them..." She said to herself before grinning. "Doesn't matter though. Need to report back to Hel. She'll want to hear this."

XXX

" **THORON!** " Tailtiu kept firing her Thoron blast every time Surtr rose from the crater she put him in. Each time he is hit, he grows angrier.

"Stop it! Stop it! _**ANGRY!**_ " His voice echoed through the crater but Tailtiu didn't let up on the punishment. As she grew more tired, she stopped for a second, looking down in the hole she created.

"A-Are ya done?" He called out, his voice echoing from inside. He started to ascend out of the ground. "Because I'm coming out, and I swear to Naga, if you do that AGAIN, I will be so freaking nanoed..."

"...Thoron." She fired yet another blast at him, launching him back into the ground.

"AH, _**DAMN IT!**_ " Surtr cried out as he got pushed back down. As she was about to blast him again, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Tailtiu!" She turned and saw Amy coming up to her and hugged her with Nina, Sigurd, and Genny following.

"Oh, are you two okay?" She asked Genny as Amy let go.

"We're okay though we did see Loki..."

"And apparently she working for someone. A 'mistress'... I don't like the sound of this..."

"I don't either. But for now, we need to find this village to make sure they're okay." Nina reminded them of their mission. They all agreed and went off to make sure, with Sigurd navigating.


	4. First Of Many Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Caeda hasn't been summoned, Catria wants Marth and she'll go whatever lengths to get him.

"So that's what we are dealing with..." Prince Alphonse and Commander Anna get the gist of Sigurd's story. He and his team successfully aided the forest villages with their defenses. They threw them a nice feast before returning back to Askr. His team then dispatched for the day.

"Yeah... Loki seemed to be interested in me for some reason. Since I died and was brought back to life here... that caught her and her...'mistress' attention."

"In that case, I feel it is best you should stay back in the castle, for your safety. We already got teams on the border and the port town." Anna told him. "Also, you and your team just been through back to back missions. You all deserve a little rest!" He nodded before taking his leave.

Back in the hallways, The Hero-king Marth, along with his little friend Tiki who was on his shoulders. The two bonded quite a bit since coming to Askr. Tiki wanted to spend every moment she could with her hero. Today, her and her 'big brother' were making their way to the local cathedral to learn more about the gods of Askr. Tiki, being the daughter of the dragon goddess Naga, was curious about deities in other worlds as well as seeing the sights as well. As the pair strolled through town, they've come across multiple familiar faces from their world. Tiki waved hi to all of them with a huge smile on her face. As they have seen many friends' faces, only one escaped their sight but saw them. Peeking from behind a food stall was Marth's stalker, Catria. He was good friends with her but she wanted to be more than that. And since Caeda hasn't been summoned to this world yet, Catria wanted to take full advantage of Marth's 'singleness'. She grinned as her prey came into view but then gritted her teeth at seeing Tiki. She had some competition, it seems.

"Okay..." She whispered to herself, her eyes not leaving Marth. "Alright, today is the day I'll make him fall me today. Just need to get Tiki out of the picture. I'll prove to Est there's a chance between us! No more being the third wheel for me!" She promised herself as she followed the two.

Marth and Tiki arrived at the cathedral and both of them were taken back on how massive the structure was. Tiki got off of Marth's shoulders and ran around the lobby of the church, clearly excited. There were columns of wooden seats and a grand stage with a podium. With a gaze upwards would reveal a stained glass of a white dragon.

"Wow, this church is really big! Way bigger than the cave I was in!"

"It truly is massive. It makes me wonder what kind of god they worship..."

"They worship the same type of god you Archaneans worship, a divine dragon." The two were startled at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. Marth turned around and sees the female academy professor, Byleth. She smiled at the two as she walked towards them.

"They say the dragon, Askr, led the kingdom to an age of prosperity."

"Great to hear that dragonkin aids humans in other worlds too!" Marth cheerfully said. "Oh, I'm Marth and this is Tiki!" He introduced them to the stoic girl.

"Hi, miss!" Tiki waved up at her.

"Oh, I know who you two are from my studies. The Hero-King Marth and Dragon Scion Tiki. My name is Byleth, I'm a teacher at the Officers Academy in Fódlan." She introduced herself to the pair. As they were talking, Catria stuck her head out from behind one of the chairs.

"Nice, there he is, along with Tiki and...who's that girl?" Her eyes have landed on Byleth, someone she hasn't seen before. She must admit she was kinda cute, especially her outfit. She kept her eyes on the trio, trying to figure out her next move. Another visit then spoke to her from her hiding spot.

"What are we looking at here?" Catria squeaked a bit in surprise before turning and seeing Kamui. She quickly forced her down behind the seats, covering her mouth.

"Kamui, what the hell?! Why are you here?!" She whispered to the dragon princess, who was apparently who was reading judging by the book in her hand. Kamui kept her head down to stay out of view.

"Well, I was spending some time with my daughter, Velouria, reading with her then I saw you hiding here. Velouria is curious, too." She points to another corner of the cathedral where Velouria was sitting at. She sat on a cushioned chair with a wooden table in front of it. She waved at them, tail wagging and smiling. Catria sighed before turning back to Kamui.

"Fine, whatever. Hey, since you're here, think you can help me with something?"

"Okay. With what?" She asked. Catria pointed at Marth. Kamui nodded.

"Oh, you're trying to get with Marth?"

"Yeah and since Caeda isn't here in Askr, better strike while the iron is hot! But I need to get him away from that girl and Tiki. Think you can distract them?" She asked the princess, actually wanting a chance here.

"Alright, I can try!" Kamui smiles as she stands up and goes towards the trio.

"Ah, so you were a mercenary before becoming a teacher? What made you want to go to that school?" Marth asked as Tiki sat on his lap. The trio sat on the seats as they continued their chat.

"Well, they originally wanted my father back at the academy but I was just with him when it happened. It just..."

"Hello, all!" Kamui called out to the trio of heroes. Byleth sees the dragon princess, her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"My name is Kamui, princess of the two kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr." She bows to her. "Sorry to interrupt you all. I just need some help."

"You're okay, Kamui!" Marth reassured her, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Kamy!" Tiki yelled in excitement, running to hug Kamui's thighs. The princess chuckled as she pets her green hair.

"Well, I actually need Tiki to help me out. You see, I...uh..." She tried to come up with an excuse on the fly. "I...need a new Dragonstone! I...lost mine in an assignment! And I figured I get Tiki's help with picking one out!" Tiki was about to agree to go before Byleth spoke up.

"Wait, why do you need Tiki's help with buying a new stone? Surely, you alone are more than capable enough to do such a simple task."

"I...uh...well..." Kamui started to panic but then answered. "I'm...really indecisive! I'd like another person's opinion! Let's go Tiki! To the market, away!"

Before she could ask anything else, Kamui took Tiki's hand and rushed out of the church, practically dragging the scion. Tiki struggled to keep up with the running dragon. Kamui looked back at Catria while running, seeing that she was still at her hiding spot. She grinned and gave a thumbs up. Kamui left the church with Velouria following.

"Okay, now that leaves the new girl..." Catria whispered to herself as she looks back at the pair. Marth blinked a few times as he processed what happened.

"Well, okay then..." He said, trying to move on from that scene.

"Is...she normally like that?" The professor asked, looking back at the Hero-king.

"Nah. She does have a few screws loose but she does mean well..." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, best to leave her to her own devices, then. I would like to learn more about your land but I'm still getting settled into Askr. Would you mind we can pick this up at a later time?" She asked with Marth nodded in agreement. With that and few more minutes of them looking around, Byleth took her leave and exited the cathedral. Now was Catria's chance. After crawling to the nearest bathroom, she got herself together and walked out towards Marth. He was looking through some of the books that the church had to offer near the alter. With a smile and cheeks slightly flushed, she called out to him.

"Prince Marth!"

He turned to her, smiling as he put the book he was reading down. "Catria! Great to see you again!"

"Same to you!" She stopped near him, facing him. "I take it you are already used to life here?"

"Slowly but surely I'm getting used to it. Things are so weird in this kingdom." He commented, taking a breath.

"I know what you mean. Say, you wanna get a view of the kingdom from the top of my pegasus?" She asked, her first legit 'date' with the prince. Or at least, that's how she sees it.

"Sure! I would love to get a layout." He unknowingly took her hand, causing her face to go even redder. Trying to keep her cool, she softly held his hand as well. As soon as they were about to walk out, Velouria and Tiki rushed back inside the church, fighting over the newly brought Dragonstone. The wolf-girl had a tight grip on the stone with her teeth while Tiki was refusing to let go of it.

"Give it here, Velouria! Mar Mar might like it!"

"My...mom needs it more!" She barked back through gritted teeth. Tiki tried to pull it out, which she succeeded in. However, the stone flew out of her hands towards the pair that was about to leave. The stone hit Catria square against the forehead, causing her to get knocked back onto the ground. The impact caused her to lose consciousness as she stopped moving. Marth's eyes widen as he got down to help her while Velouria and Tiki just stood there in shock. Kamui ran back inside after losing them.

"Velouria, there you are! Why did..." Her eyes were set on the knocked out Whitewing who was being carried by Marth. Kamui rushed to the Prince.

"Marth, what..."

"Less talky, more helpy!" He told her as she helped him carry Catria out of the Church. She glared at the two dragons as they made their way to the infirmary. Velouria looked down at Tike, both still had the faces of shock.

"I blame you." Was all the wolf-girl said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently got Three Houses so I hope to add more Characters from there later on. Still do my first run of the game with the Black Eagles so...


	5. Outer Beauty

Seliph, along with his mentor Shannon, was the last two units in the current arena match. Both took a massive beating but were still standing with their legendary swords in hand. The cheers and roars from the audience kept the young emperor going. The opposing team was down to their last two units as well. Seliph sees that a Nino was barely standing after surviving a hard blow from Shannon. Before their Clarine could reach the peppy mage, Shannon already managed to reach her and cut her down. With her HP depleted, Nino vanished into then air. Clarine wasn't going to give up so easily, however. The Refined Noble used her Gravity Staff to halt Shannon in his tracks, not to mention damage to him. The prince had a difficult just standing up to Clarine's ruthless assault. Once she believed she had him cornered, Seliph took this opportunity to strike. Sneaking behind her horse, he activated his Bonfire special, cutting down the noble in one shot. Her and her horses' bodies fell as they disappeared. Seliph helped up Shannon as the crowd went wild for their 5-win streak. Shannon grinned as he accepted the reward of 10 orbs.

"Kiran will love this." Seliph chuckled as the pair departed from the arena.

"Another chance at summoning more rare units? Of course. I'll take these to him, coming with?"

"I would love too, but I am going to make today my rest day. I'm going to shower then go to the market for snacks." Shannon nodded and with that, Seliph took his leave back to the castle. The walk distance between the arena and the castle wasn't too far. The young man made his way through the main city through the recently opened marketplace. He smiled as he fixed his ponytail. Unbeknownst to him, a close friend of his sees him heading back to the Askren Castle. That girl was Lilina. She smiled brightly and followed him back to the castle.

Once he was inside, he was greeted by the multitude of people who passed him by. He said and waved high at him. One person in particular stopped him to ask him something. It was Robin's twin brother, Reflect. He was balancing a huge stake of books in his arms while trying to get Seliph's attention, softly poking his side.

"Hey, Seliph! Ya busy?" He called out, trying to see him through his tower of books.

"About to wash up, just got done in the arena. Why what's up?"

"I was just asking for help...for a little personal mission of ours..." Reflect was struggling to hold up the books for much longer. He set the stack down and took a huge breath of relief. "Man, I wonder how armored knights do it."

"Uh...couldn't you just levitate that stack?"

"I...wanted to work out my muscles a bit... Need to work out other parts of my body that isn't my brain." He explained, stretching his arms. Seliph also noticed he wasn't wearing his usual coat. "Anyway... I was doing some research on the neighboring kingdoms near Askr and while I was reading a very ancient scroll, I came across a legend about a hidden library near the kingdom of Lóven. The books there is said to contain magic and artifacts never before seen in this world or any other world."

This info did interested Seliph, though also it scared him as well. With that type of magic, anyone can be nearly unstoppable. "I...take it you want to see if it is real?"

"And to secure it if it is. Me and Robin also agreed that we shouldn't get the royals involved as it'll cause more problems. Robin is getting her team together now and so am I. Care to join?" He asked the emperor with a smile.

"Alright, I'm in. Should be interesting to say the least." He chuckled as Reflect picked up the tower of books again, nearly hurting himself.

"G-Great, thanks a lot! We'll meet up in a few days early in the morning! Go to...the city's gates!" He told him as he carried his books back to his quarters. Seliph watched him struggle to walk to the stairs.

"A-Are you sure you don't need any help carrying that?"

"Yeah I'm good, Seliph! N-Now...one step at a time and...G-GAH!" He lost his step and proceeded to fall down a story of stairs. His grunts and tumbles caught the attention of every hero in the area, including his girlfriend Anna. She rushed down the stairs to his aid. "I-I'm more or less o-okay..." He weakly called out. Seliph shook his head and chuckled silently to himself, going back to his room to hop in the shower.

xxx

Lilina was bombarded with a multitude of heroes that flooded the hall that she was in. In the process, the noble lost Seliph in the crowd of heroes that had gathered at the staircase where the tactician fell a few stories.

"Excuse me, need to get through! Pardon me!" She told them as she slides and slithered her way through. She sighed as she finally ended up on the other side of the crowd after a few minutes.

 _"Finally out of that craziness!"_ She said to herself. " _Now then, off to Seliph's room!_ " She strolled down the hall before arriving at Seliph's room. She knocked on the door and called out to him.

"Seliph? Are ya in there?"

"Yeah! Give me one second, Lilina!"

A few seconds later, Seliph opened the door, completely save for a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was also down to his back. Lilina stood there as she eyed Seliph's slim, kinda curvy body. Her curious eyes drifted downwards and landed on his hips, which had a bit more curves than her. He kinda had a feminine body going on.

"Hey, Lilina. What's up?" He smiled, not seeing where her eyes are looking at.

"O-Oh! Uh...hey Seliph..." She snapped back into reality. She lifted her head up to face. "D-Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was just about to shower. Did you want to hang out or something?" He suggested. Lilina stuttered a bit on her words before getting herself back together.

"S-Sure! I was going to ask you that anyways!"

"Just let me shower for a few minutes then I'll be out!" She nods and he turns back into his room. A few minutes later, while Seliph was showering, Julia walked up to her friend with a plate full of jerky.

"Hello, Lilina!" Julia called out to her friend, munching on the dried beef. She seemed to enjoy it a great bit.

"Oh, Julia...Uh...mind if I can ask you something?" The noble turned to the Shaman, looking down with some bit of envy on her face. "Have...you seen Seliph's body?" This confused the young lady as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen him without a shirt or any clothes on?"

"N-No. Wait, were you spying on big brother?" Julia's eyes widen.

"H-Huh?! No, nononono, I wasn't! He answered with nothing but a towel on so I got to see his...real curvy body..." She blushed a bit at mentioning the emperor's figure. Julia didn't realize it before it hit her.

"Oh, I did...see him with his hair down before so he could wash it. He looked like a girl!" She giggled as Lilina, grinning massively, then came up with an idea.

"What if we _actually_ make him look like a girl? He'll look so pretty!"

Julia was chewing when she heard Lilina's idea. She swallowed before smiling herself. "Okay, what's your idea?"

As they discussed their plans to prettify Seliph, the young man in question turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off before donning his usual outfit. He then tied his hair in a ponytail before departing his bathroom. Going to the door, he went back outside to see Lilina and Julia chatting between themselves.

"Oh, hello Julia!" He called out to get their attention. They turned to see him and giggled a bit.

"Hey, big brother!"

"Julia will be joining us. We actually have an idea to make our trip more interesting!" Lilina vaguely told him. The implications went over the young lord's head as he was confused by what she meant.

"What you mean, 'more interesting'?

"Hehe, come on big brother!" Both Julia and Lilina took a hand each and basically dragged Seliph to Lilina's room. Seliph was struggling a bit.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"To make you look pretty!" Lilina said as she closed the door.

"W-What?! Why?!" He felt the fear growing inside of him as he was sat down on a chair with the fire mage rushing off to get her beauty supplies.

"Seliph," Julia started, sitting next to him. "You have a very feminine body and a cute face! When I see you with your hair down, it feels like I have a big sister! So Lilina had the idea of making you look like one!"

"And this will help bring out your beauty as well!" Lilina added as she walked back in with a few beauty products, like a brush, perfume and lip gloss. Seliph's eyes widen as his glance was set on the set of clothes she brought. The outfit was similar to Lilina's but all the red was blue instead.

"Uh...I don't think this is a good idea!" Seliph was visibly getting nervous, shaking on bit. He then felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Julia with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Seliph. We'll make you look like a girl but we won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Julia comforted him with Lilina joining.

"If you look too convincing and people start to hit on you, we'll cover you." Seliph sat there, quiet before sighing.

"Fine, but just for today..." He reluctantly agreed as the two girls got to work on him. This'll be a long afternoon for the young emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also thought Seliph would make a cute trap. Hope we get an alt of that in Heroes lol


	6. To The Mountions

Two days after the whole town seeing and remembering feminine Seliph, said crossdresser finally found the town to isolate himself from the town and his peers. He found a lone cliff on the other side of the forest near the castle. It had an incredible view of the land and the ocean on the horizon and the lack of animals, besides birds, chirping was a hot spot for some quiet R&R. He finally reached the cliff and sat at his usual spot, taking in the sights. He smiled as he sat back against the tree truck before his mind started racing to the past. The memories of him dressing like a girl and the looks/comments he got while in town started to flood his mind...

_"Oh wow, she's so pretty! Is she a new hero that has been summoned?!"_

_"Oh my gods, she's the cutest of them all! None of the other female heroes even comes close!"_

_"I would definitely hit that!"_

The poor boy was as red as a tomato as he was visibly shaking in fear as the comments and wolf whistles didn't stop throughout the whole day. It didn't help that Lilina egged some of them on either. But the icing on the cake throughout that whole, traumatic situation was...

_The three made their way to the restaurants to get a bite to eat before returning to shopping. Seliph stood in the back as Julia and Lilina ordered for the group. The emperor kept his head down as he knows people are checking him out, his face flushed. This was a mistake as people **LOVE**_ _the shy types. As he bent over and tried to fix Lilina's tights that he had on, he felt something big and rough groping his bottom. His head shot up as he gasped loudly. So loudly that it caught Julia's and Lilina's attention. They see two dudes groping poor Seliph. He jumped out of his skin and behind his two friends. Julia didn't take too kindly to them as she readied her light magic._

_"What do you think you are doing to him?! He is not some whore for you all can feel!" She yelled at them with Lilina getting her fire magic ready._

_"Come on, girls. How about we treat you three to some..."_

_"Wait...you said 'him'?" One of the dudes picked up on what Julia said. Lilina grinned as she took advantage of this._

_"Oh yeah! You two just groped a man!" She laughed as both of their faces went white._

"Uh...Seliph?" He was snapped out of his train of painful memories by a voice calling out to him. He turned to the source of the voice and sees the dancer, Lene. She was always a bit of a loner when she isn't dancing so Seliph hasn't seen her too much. It didn't help that she recently just got here. Seliph also noticed she had somewhat of a distraught look on her face. She walked up to him and sat next to him on the stump.

"Who told you about this spot?" She asked, getting comfortable.

"Uh...no one did. I found it myself while I was hiking." He replied, looking out in the distance. "It's a great place to reflect, really. We all got summoned to this world without warning. It's overwhelming, to say this least, but this world is beautiful like Jugdral. Makes me went to protect it myself."

She smiled a bit, looking down at her chest. "I had that same urge too. Say, since we are alone...mind if we could...talk about something?" Seliph could hear the nervousness in her voice as she couldn't even make eye contact with him. He patted her on her exposed back to calm her down.

"Sure, Lene. Whatever you want to talk to me about, there's no reason to be nervous around me." He reassured her. Taking a deep breath, she got on her knees.

"I'll...let this...speak for itself..." Was all she said before lowering her top a bit until the middle of her breast was revealed to Seliph. What he saw shocked him a bit: the Mark of Baldo, a sword-shaped birthmark. His eyes widen as he removed his left glove to reveal his mark on the back of his hand and compared it to Lene's. It was identical. His eyes looked back up at Lene, whose face was as red as blood.

"We...have the same...mark...how..."

"L-Let me explain, please." She started as she took deep breaths, trying to regain her nerve. "My mother, Sylvia...hypnotized our father, Sigurd, in order for him to sleep with her. She told me this and so...I wanted to...tell you personally and was hoping...I could meet him..." She decided to leave out the fact that she chewed out Sylvia for basically fucking a married man, making her a bastard child.

"I'm sure he'll be excited...and shocked to find out about you. He's a great man. Maybe we can..." He then remembered the secret mission he volunteered to do. He was supposed to head to the city gates tonight. "We'll...have to meet him later, Lene. I've already got something planned..."

"Oh, okay." She sounded a bit disappointed. "No problem. Just...promise me to stay by my side even if father doesn't. Alright, big brother?"

Her calling him that caught him off guard. His face turned a scarlet color as he nodded, promising his new half-sister. He made his way back to town through the forest while Lene stayed behind. Thanks to his hair being back into its ponytail style and him wearing his normal clothes, he was able to get back to the castle with anyone checking him out.

XXX

After dinner, Seliph successfully snuck out of the castle through something Reflect told him about: The Underground Passage. In one of the unused storage rooms, one of the heroes made an entrance that led to the underground road. After making the hole, when he wasn't being sent on missions, he worked tirelessly on crafting the trail. Reason he made it is due to the royals setting a curfew for the heroes. With the directions Reflect told him about, he was able to find the unused storage room. It was dusty and junk and spider webs were littered everywhere.

"Guess this is the place..." He said to himself as he traversed the somewhat lit room. "Now the dresser should be...here!" He bumped into the wooden dresser. Moving it to the side, he found a hole that led to the underground passage via a ladder. He climbed down and sees a crudely made but well-lit trail that led to the city's gates. He started his hike down the path to the outside. A half an hour later and Seliph made it to the end. He climbed up the ladder that led to the outside and he finds himself at the city's gates.

"Wow, that actually worked..."

"Yeah, it surprised me too!" Seliph jumped at the sudden voice speaking to him. He turned and see Reflect smiled down at him. The emperor chuckled as the tactician helped him up. Seliph then sees the team he brought along: His twin sister, Robin, Corrin, Kamui, and Felica.

"Nice team you got here." Seliph chuckled as Reflect rolled his eyes.

"We needed to keep it small so we won't be too noticeable." He explained.

"Plus, less to keep track of." Robin added, holding her personal tome. "Easier to keep track of everyone."

"So...do you all know where this library is?" Felica asked, looking out in the distance.

"If Reflect's projections are correct, it should be hidden underground in or near the kingdom of Lóven, north from here." Robin told the group as she points to the mountains. "Just on the other side of those mountains."

"W-Wait, you say it's hidden? How are we going to find it?" Corrin asked, concerned as the group made their way towards the north by foot. There wasn't a cab nor wagon available at this hour.

"We have something close to a map. Me, Robin, and Kamui will use our magic t0 scan the area once we are there." The tactician said, earning a deep and aggravated sigh from Robin.

"Please, for the love of everything good and holy, don't let Kamui use her magic! She blow our whole mission!"

"Give me some credit, Robin! I'm getting better at controlling it!" The two bickered with each other as the others just sighed and led the group with Robin and Kamui in the back.


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's feelings are coming more and more out.

In the dead of night, the group started to make their way to the village of Lóven in the mountains. The stars were out as well as a full moon. Reflect and Robin led the group as they had the map of the land. Seliph, Corrin, and Kamui stayed close behind them while Felica was in the back, taking in the sights of the night. They stayed on the dirt path at Reflect used his magic to light the way. Robin looked off into the distance, her mind off somewhere else.

"Robin, what's up? You aren't paying attention, that's unlike you..." Kamui snapped her out of her trance with Felica walking up to them.

"Yeah, usually, you are with Reflect leading the way. Is something on your mind?"

Robin sighed, crossing her arms as she looks at the direction of Corrin before turning away. Corrin was looking over Reflect's shoulders to get a better view of the map. "Well...yeah, I do have something on my mind. Kinda embarrassing, really..." Kamui traced the tactician's eyesight to her twin brother. A wide smile crept onto the dragon princess's face.

"OOHHH, Robin! You..."

"Don't even start that, Kamui. Don't make a big deal out of this..."

"But you two will look seriously cute together! Why didn't I see this before?!"

"Because you are an oblivious dunce who doesn't pay attention to her surroundings."

"Hey!"

"Uh...Robin?" Felicia interrupted their little squabble, somewhat hoping to end it. "I thought you...and prince Chrom was a thing. Did it not work out?" The maid asked, genuinely curious.

"Nah, we never really dated. Plus, I am just his right-hand aid. He and Sumia are together so I'm still single. Not that it matters now, anyway, I'm still deep in my studies of this world and its history so relationships aren't a concern now." She explained sternly though, deep inside, she did want to fall asleep in Corrin's arms.

"You should always try to make time for your own personal life, Robin." Felicia explained with a smile on her face. "Everyone needs a break to relax and to have a good time. That's what Lady Kamui and I sometimes do together!" Kamui nodded in agreement, walking backward.

"Isn't Kamui's idea of a good time making grand sculptures using the mess hall's silverware?" She remembers the whole east wing being wakened up by the sound of crashing and crashing one night. A few heroes were woken up by the commotion, one of them being Prince Alfonse, and they went to investigate. Come to only the princess and her maid being buried under a mountain of silverware and a few broken plates. Needless to say, the prince and the sleep-deprived heroes were a bit more than a little peeved.

"Hey, we put in a good amount of work into that! The base just wasn't stable enough. Trust me, they would've been impressed if it was!" Kamui defended her and Felica's actions, causing Robin to roll her eyes. Meanwhile, at the front of the group, Reflect and Seliph led the group to a very steep part of the mountains. So far, they have been climbing the safe way up the mountains via a dirt path. Now, however, they now to use unconventional methods to safely climb over the peaks.

"Okay, so how will we climb this?" Seliph asked, crossing his arms. "We don't have any Pegasus Knights nor Wyvern Riders with us."

"True but we do have two dragons with wings!" He grins as he turns to Corrin and Kamui. Corrin smiled, nodded as he sprouts his wings. He turned to Kamui who was playfully poking Robin.

"I will rip your head right off your shoulders if you don't stop..." The tactician threatened, earning a giggle from Kamui.

"Kamui, come on! We need to lift everyone over the mountains. Sprout your wings."

"Fine then." She does so and takes Reflect from under his arms. Kamui noticed Robin staring at Corrin as he lets Felicia on his back. Her glaze then was turned to the dragon princess, quickly turning away from her. Kamui smiled and nodded at her, deciding to talk to her dragon royalty proceeded to fly above the mountains with Reflect and Felica in tow. The view from the air was breathtaking, both figuratively and literary. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe for the four of them.

"Just...a little bit...further..." Corrin was gasping for air. Felica was hyperventilating and Kamui and Reflect were no different. Reflect tried to keep it cool but Kamui was faltering due to the lack of oxygen.

"Kamui, I know it's tough to fly and hard to breathe, but just try to..."

"LANDING NOW!" Kamui yelled as she quickly dove down towards a cliff on the other side of the mountain, much to Reflect's dismay. Corrin and Felica followed suit albeit at a slower pace. Once she landed on the cliff, she fell to the ground, panting for air. The four took a breather, sitting down on the edge.

"This library...better be worth it, Reflect!" Kamui barked at him.

"It will be, don't you worry!"

"Alright..." Corrin stood up, getting enough air. "You ready for ready two, Kamui?"

"Yeah, let's do this..." The dragon twins flew back over the mountain to get to the waiting Robin and Seliph. Robin was tapping her foot while Seliph was polishing her Tyrfing with his cape. Kamui landed next to Seliph, letting him on her back while Corrin landed next to Robin. Her face goes a bit red.

"Are you ready for takeoff, Robin?"

"Y-Yeah, ready when you are." She was surprised as Corrin lifted her into his arms somewhat effortlessly. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"This will be easier since my back isn't strong..." He chuckled nervously as he looked back down at her red face. "Just hold her breath for a minute, alright? It's going to get a bit harder to breathe."

She nodded without saying a word, this was her dream come true. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest. He and Kamui took flight again over the mountain. Seliph began gasping a bit for air, the lack of oxygen getting to him. Kamui kept an eye on the lovestruck tactician who never took her eyes off of her crush. She never has seen her like this before.

"Just...endure it, Robin..." Corrin told her, gasping.

"Easier...said than done...but, I'll...try..." She was running out of air faster than everyone else, she was on the verge of passing out. Soon, though, they landed at the spot where Reflect and Felica were at. Asleep in Corrin's arms, she started to breath more constantly now since they were below the mountains. Meanwhile, right behind them, Kamui basically crashed landed on the ground, with her face in the dirt due to the lack of oxygen. Luckily for him, Seliph was on her back and didn't take too much damage as he just got knocked out of her.

"I'm okay..." She muffled out, dirt in her mouth. Seliph helped her up. Corrin's attention was on the unconscious tactician, however. As everyone gathered together to discuss the plans, Corrin rested Robin's head on his lap. He slightly shook her to wake her up.

"Robin, wake and try to breathe." He said. She jolted out of her sleep, looking around frantically. She saw Corrin looking down at her with a concerned look on her face.

"C-Corrin? W-Where are..."

"We're passed the mountain now. We made it." He smiled with her face going a deeper red. They remained like that for a second Robin removed herself from his lap, obviously flustered. After a few minutes of recuperation, the team huddled up, and Reflect took out the map of the landscape.

"Okay..." Reflect started, spreading it out for them all to see. "Just down the mountain is the village. Once we are there, act normal. The library is most likely well known down there. Just tell them we're here to protect it for the time being." They all nodded before heading back out, down the mountain to the village. Felicia went ahead to scout the area ahead, just to see if they are truly alone. What she saw, though, was a village at the bottom of the valley. That wasn't what caught her attention, however. Said village was under attack and on fire by forces Felicia could only describe as...

"Forces of the Dead?!" She rushed back to her team to inform them. When she got back to them, they were relaxing under a tree, eating.

"So...Julia and Lilina forced you to crossdress just because you have your mother's looks?" Robin and everyone got the gist of Seliph's torment. He nodded as he shook a bit, having to relive through that.

"Y-Yeah...they were at least having a good time..."

"Still, they shouldn't..."

"G-Guys, we got trouble!" Felicia yelled as she filled them in.


End file.
